Grease (canción)
*'Escena' thumb|left|301px *'Letra en Inglés' I solve my problems and I see the light We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right There ain't no danger we can go too far We start believin' now that we can be who we are grease is the word They think our love is just a growin' pain Why don't they understand? It's just a cryin' shame Their lips are lyin', only real is real We start to fight right now, we got to be what we feel grease is the word Grease is the word, is the word that you here It's got groove, it's got meaning Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday There is a chance that we can make it so far We start believin' now that we can be who we are grease is the word Grease is the word, is the word that you here It's got groove, it's got meaning Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling This is a life of illusion, lift up in trouble Mixed with confusion what're we doin' here? We take the pressure, and we throw away conventionality, belongs to yesterday There is a chance that we can make it so far We start believin' now that we can be who we are grease is the word Grease is the word, is the word that you here It's got groove, it's got meaning Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling Grease is the word, is the word that you here It's got groove, it's got meaning Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion Grease is the way we are feeling (Grease is the word, is the word, is the word...) *'Letra en Español (versión musical)' ''Se acaba el tiempo de la oscuridad, que se haga ya luz que brille la verdad... pisando fuerte a partir de hoy, mi valentía es ser simplemente quien soy Grease es la ley... Se burlan y censuran nuestro amor, son ciegos y no ven que viven un error. Pretenden que aprendamos a mentir, no nos engañarán sabemos que hay que sentir... Grease es la ley es la ley, nuestra única ley, tiene vida y sentido... Grease es el dónde, es el cuándo, y el cómo Grease está en cada latido. Ya no hay más normas que la libertad, olvídate de ayer, limítate a avanzar... pienso en mi meta y en lo cerca que estoy, mi valentía es ser simplemente quién soy... Grease es la ley, es la ley, nuestra única ley tiene vida y sentido... Grease es el dónde, es el cuándo, y el cómo Grease está en cada latido. El mundo es una mentira, solo hay problemas, sal y respira... ¡Tienes que vivir! Ya no hay más normas que la libertad olvídate de ayer, limítate a avanzar... pienso en mi meta y en lo cerca que estoy, mi valentía es ser simplemente quién soy... Grease es la ley, es la ley, nuestra única ley tiene vida y sentido... Grease es el dónde, es el cuándo, y el cómo Grease está en cada latido. Grease es la ley, es la ley, nuestra única ley tiene vida y sentido... Grease es el dónde, es el cuándo, y el cómo Grease está en cada latido. Categoría:Canciones Grease